Floccinaucinihilipilification
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Floccinaucinihilipilification. Or better known as worthless. JazzXKwan fluff. After Phantom Planet. Warning: Really short one shot


**Heyyyy guys! I know I need to be working on Kwan the Ghost Hunter, but I couldn't resist this one-shot when the idea struck me. XD**

 **This is also my first attempt at fluff. So it probably sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Sadly.**

 **{~}{~}{~}**

"Ah, studying alone, Jazz? Care if I join you?" Kwan asked the redhead, falling gracefully into the plastic chair next to Jazz. The back of the library always had crappy chairs, but they were the quietest place to study during a free period.

Jazz smiled, that beautiful but modest smile that Kwan loved. "Well, considering you already sat down..."

"I know. I'm very rude that way."

"Why would you call that rude?" Jazz asked, looking questionably at Kwan.

"Because I didn't wait for your answer!"

"Oh... Well, go on and be rude then. I don't mind."

Rolling his eyes, he opened his binder and pulled out a sheet of vocabulary words, and set the heavy dictionary open halfway through the Hs.

"Vocabulary words?" Jazz asked.

"Yep."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they studied, only being broken by the occasional turn of a page or adjusting in the hard plastic chairs.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Hm?"

"This word I can't find in the dictionary. Do you know it?"

"Maybe. What word is it?"

"Floccinaucinihilipilification."

There was a beat of silence. Then Jazz shook her head as if to clear water from it, and pulled the sheet away from the boy.

"Wow. I'm surprised you can pronounce that. I'm not even sure if I can."

Kwan grinned. "Then try!"

"Flo...cid-" She started.

"No, it's a 'N,' not a 'D.' Try." Kwan corrected gently.

"Flo... Cin... Oh, this is pointless."

"C'mon! It's only twenty nine letters!"

"Which is longer then the English alphabet!" Jazz retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Your full name has more letters! Why should twenty nine scare you?"

"Jasmine Fenton. That's thirteen, Kwan. Not thirty." Jazz replied, rolling her eyes.

"Middle name! You didn't use your middle name!"

"Jasmine Madison Fenton. That's twenty one, not counting the spaces."

"Jasmine Madison Fenton of Amity Park. Thirty two."

"I wasn't born in Amity. I was born in Salem."

Kwan processed that. Then realization struck his face. "Wait, your from Massachusetts?"

"Technically, yeah."

"But you don't have an accent!" Don't all people from Massachusetts have accents? Jazz defiantly talked without one.

"I moved here when I was two, after Danny was born. Any accent I had, I lost."

"Wait, Danny was born in Salem, too?" Kwan laughed.

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

"Well, he's a half ghost, born in SALEM, hometown of witches. You gotta admit, that's a little ironic."

"You want irony? My birthday is on Halloween."

Kwan just stared. "No way."

"Oh, yes."

"You have the coolest birthday in the world, and you never told me?" He asked in mock offense. "Jazz, I thought we were friends!"

"Well, it was rather Floccinaucinihilipilificationous."

"Oh yeah... Hey! You can pronounce it!"

"Oh. I didn't even realize. Maybe you sometimes do things better when you aren't thinking about them."

"What does that mean, anyway?"

"Doing things better-"

"No, not that! Floccinaucinihilipilification!"

"It means worthless."

"Wait. Are you telling me that a word that is longer then the alphabet and impossible to pronounce just means worthless?" Kwan asked, looking completely shocked.

"Yes...?"

"Twenty nine letters completely devoted to worthless."

"Exactly."

Kwan slumped into his seat and put his head in his hands. "And I've never even heard of it! This word needs more attention! More awareness!"

"If it helps, Mr. Lancer put it on the vocabulary list."

"And that is somehow going to help it gain popularity?"

"Kwan, he gave the same words to everyone in your class. He also teaches eight different classes. That's more then a hundred kids if there's about twenty in each class."

"Oh..."

They fell into silence again, Jazz reading her textbook and Kwan looking for more words in the dictionary. None were as long and hard as Floccinaucinihilipilification, but they were still a little... Out there. Like prelude.

Soon, he got bored. He started to think about his and Jazz's conversation, and realized something.

"Twenty seven letters."

Jazz looked up from her textbook. "What is?"

"Jasmine Madison Fenton of Salem. That's one letter more then the alphabet. And it is also five letters more then Jasmine Madison Fenton of Amity Park."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Those five letters can spell 'Danny.' Did your parents plan that or something?"

"Nope! They just liked the name Danny. And that's actually impressive that you can figure that out. But if you think about it, those five letters don't have to be Danny. They can be anything."

"Like... Smart. Pretty. Sister."

"Pretty?"

"Of course you are!"

Jazz fell silent. "Or Kwan."

"Kwan is four."

"Kwan S. Isn't. Your initials."

"Kwan Derek Songin of Amity Park. Twenty six letters."

"One letter less then mine."

"And that one letter can be anything."

"I know what that letter is,"

Kwan leaned in, and kissed Jazz on the cheek.

"It's 'L.' For I Love you."

Jazz looked like she just won a game show. And after a moment, she kissed Kwan full on the lips.

"I love you. Eight letters." She said after pulling away.

Kwan felt like his brain was melting. He could have just stayed there staring at Jazz forever, grinning like a maniac, when a sharp whisper shook him back to reality.

"You own me five dollars, Danny!" Tucker's whisper came from the bookshelf behind them.

"Tuck! Not so loud!" Danny's voice hissed back.

Kwan turned from the bookshelf back to Jazz. "Should we-?"

She grinned almost evilly. "Oh, yes."

 **{~}{~}{~}**

 **And the winner of the worse fluff ever award is... Me!**

 **And yes, floccinaucinihilipilification is a real word.**

 **Please review! I wanna know how this was... Too cheesy? Too stupid?**

 **Love ya!**

 **-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
